Unseen Future
by CJ Jade
Summary: Saving Wyatt from turning evil was only the beginning of the story. [Set after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father] [Chapter 3 Up]
1. Saving Wyatt

**Author Notes:** Jason and Phoebe broke up over a month ago. Richard and Paige are still together. Piper and Leo's conversation while they are in the past will be in italics. Okay I know their plan went off a little to well, but my story isn't on saving Wyatt but after the saving Wyatt.

**_Thanks Miranda for being my beta._**

**Pairing:** Leo/Piper; Cole/Phoebe; Richard/Paige

**Summary:** Piper sends herself and Leo in the past to see Chris's life and what she sees surprises her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **6- okay Piper is pregnant with Chris but doesn't know he's her son or that's she's pregnant

**Category:** Drama

**Spoilers:** Um…well almost all of season six

The Unseen Future: Saving Wyatt

It was bugging her really bugging her and she did not know why. Well she did actually, her son her sweet little boy couldn't possibly be the most evil being that ever walked this earth. How did it happen, what caused him to turn to the side they had been fighting for almost six years? What did she do wrong, how did she miss it?

Getting out of bed she walked down the hallway to the attic. Piper knew she had to find out what turned Wyatt evil and what part Chris played in all this. There were times that she felt she knew him and that he might have known them. Was he a friend of Wyatt's or someone they took in to protect or could he just have been the one the Elders chose for this mission?

Looking inside the book she looked at each page taking in all the information but nothing was helping. Chris had come to the past, why couldn't she go to the future? But she couldn't be seen she knew that, she needed to know who Chris Perry was. But she knew she had to do this on her own. Every time Chris's name came up Phoebe acted all weird and Paige was too preoccupied with Richard to do anything really. But she acted weird as well when she started to think of it. Did her sisters know something she didn't?

Piper went back to bed deciding what she was going to do. Was she going to write a spell to send herself to the future to find out who Chris Perry was? Or was she going to let it be until Chris felt he could trust her enough to tell her? Looking outside, she wondered what Leo was up to. She missed him so much and times like these she really wanted him down here with her. It was nights like this she wished she hadn't let him go but she knew it was the right thing to do. Leo could do a lot of good, she knew that.

"Morning," Phoebe greeted

"Where is Paige?" Piper asked.

"After Richard took the potion they decided to go back to his house," Phoebe said.

"Richard took the binding potion," Piper said surprised.

"Yea well after the whole Genie thing I think he figured it was his only way to live a normal life," Phoebe explained.

"Normal," Piper almost laughed.

"Well as normal as a guy dating a charmed one can be," Phoebe laughed back.

"It's too bad we couldn't figure something out," Piper admitted sadly.

"Paige said if there is way to clean his karma so he can use magic she will find it," Phoebe said drinking her coffee.

"I hope so because giving up his powers and magic is like giving up who he is," Piper told her.

Phoebe looked at Piper and knew she was telling the truth, but they could not just clean his karma. There was a way of setting the score even but she did not want to bring it up to Piper. She was going to tell Richard and Paige about it later, after she spoke to Chris or Leo.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she thought of Jason, the first real guy she loved after Cole. Cole, why did that name bring a smile to her face? Sometimes she felt like she could feel him watching her, helping her, guiding her. He was her soulmate, and every guy after that was just someone she would hope to spend the rest of her life with. It was stupid really, she knew that but it was the truth.

"Thinking of Cole," Piper asked.

"No…Maybe," Phoebe said shaking her head.

"Honey," Piper said.

"I hate him but I'm still in love with him," Phoebe confessed.

"That's because he didn't ask to be the source of all evil, The Seer tricked him into it so remember who he was remember the man you married and the baby you lost," Piper said holding her hand.

"Our child was evil," Phoebe said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe but it was made in love, so sorry if I want to believe she could have been good," Piper said.

"Thought you hated him?" Phoebe asked.

"He loved you I will never doubt that and if he hadn't been turned into the Source he'd be here and you'd be married and parents along with me and Leo…besides the married part," Piper told her.

Phoebe looked away unable to think of this right now the pain was too much. She hated Cole, he was evil but he was still a part of her. And there were times she wished for just one more moment with him, just one more night. Getting up she decided to get ready for work. She had a column to right write, and a life to live, and a future husband to find.

That night after Wyatt was tucked away in his bed sleeping, Piper went to the attic. Phoebe was in her room doing some work for her column so she had to act quickly. Phoebe would hear her if she wasn't too careful and she knew Phoebe would not approve; especially since she had been trying to get a hold of Chris for a few days now. But for some reason he was not answering their calls.

"Piper," Leo said orbing in.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I know I said…what in the world are you doing?" Leo said seeing the candles around her.

"Nothing," Piper said quickly.

"Really," Leo said stepping over the candles to get to her.

"Okay I'm doing a spell to find out who Chris really is," Piper confessed.

"You sending yourself to the past," Leo said.

"Unseen by everyone…before I can trust that Wyatt is evil I have to know who he is," Piper told him.

"Then I'm coming with you," Leo told her.

"I thought you were devoting yourself to being an elder now," Piper asked him.

"I'll explain later," Leo promised.

"Fine here goes nothing," Piper said as she lifted the piece of paper up.

_In this time and in this hour I call upon the ancient powers_

_From this point in the past let me see what shall come to pass_

_Unseen by all let me see the life that is Chris Perry_

A white light came around them like every time they sent themselves to the past. Suddenly they were standing in the middle of the attic. Looking around Piper saw that the book was still on the alter, but it was somewhat larger, not much but a little. Then they heard screaming, it actually sounded a lot like Piper. Running as fast as they could they found her in the middle of the living room once again?

_"They can't see us," Leo said._

_"I'm pregnant," Piper said._

_"I can see that…and once again you are delivering it in the manor," Leo observed._

Leo ran in, trying to help her up but failing. They watched as he struggled to get her up on the table like before. They could hear Leo mumbled not again. Paige walked in with wide eyes, as did a pregnant Phoebe who was holding Wyatt.

"Take him up stairs," Phoebe said to Richard as she handed over Wyatt.

"I told you he would be born today," Richard said as he walked upstairs with Wyatt.

"He did tell us," Paige warned.

"Why do my children have to be born on powerful days why not a normal day like normal people?" Piper yelled.

"Because they aren't normal," Leo said.

_"Why are we here what does this have to do with Chris," Leo asked._

_"I don't know," Piper confused as well._

Then suddenly the earth started to shake a little bit as the grown started to glow and a bright light shown through the whole house. They could hear Piper yell "never again" over and over again as Leo started to deliver their next child. Phoebe was there coaching Piper while Paige helped Leo. Then in his arms he held a tiny little boy, and Piper wanted to cry.

"He's beautiful," Piper said.

"Get Wyatt," Phoebe said to Paige.

"He's perfect," Leo tearfully told them.

Wrapping him up in a towel, Phoebe put a blanket over Piper as Leo walked towards her. The tears filled Piper's eyes as Leo handed the small little bundle over to them. Leo leaned forward kissing her on the forehead then on the lips. They looked up as the heard Paige comes down the stairs.

"Mama Dada," Wyatt yelled.

"Wyatt you want to hello to your younger brother," Leo said.

Leo had come to realize something through all of this. They didn't look that much older, Phoebe hair was a little longer but that was it. He looked almost the same but he was immortal so you couldn't go by that. But Wyatt looked maybe a year and half old, how was that possible. Piper saw that Leo was looking at Wyatt and knew he was thinking it too.

_"Wyatt doesn't look that much older," Piper said._

_"Maybe a18 or 20 months, but that's…oh boy," Leo said remembering the ghost plane a week ago._

_"That would mean that I am pregnant now," Piper said putting her hand on her stomach. _

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell met your brother…Christopher Perry Halliwell," Piper said.

_"Chris," Leo and Piper yelled._

Suddenly they found the white light around them but this time they were in the living room. The house was decorated in Christmas colors. A five year old Wyatt ran through the room and was being chased by a boy and girl very close to their age.

"Wyatt, Chris, Prue no running in the house," a male voice said.

_"That sounded like Cole," Leo said._

_"It was Cole but that's impossible," Piper said._

_"So is Chris being our son," Leo told her._

_"Why Chris why not William you know stay with the W," Piper questioned?_

_"Christopher is--was my father's name," Leo told her._

_"But I think Chris suits him better we should ask him," Piper said to Leo with a smile._

_"Why we're at we can ask why and how he is here," Leo asked._

"Aunt Phoebe when is Uncle Richard and Aunt Paige gonna be here," Wyatt asked.

"Soon sweetie," Phoebe promised.

"How long could it take to walk here they live there," Chris said pointing next door.

"And we live there…three houses for three sisters," Prue said pointing to Dan's old house.

"Duh," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt be nice to your cousin," Leo said sternly.

"And besides Aunt Paige can orb so they should be here," Prue said.

"We're here," Paige said.

_"She's pregnant," Leo said._

_"And they have baby already," Piper said seeing the one year old Richard was holding._

_"Busy aren't they?" Leo laughed._

As Cole took Paige's coat and kissed her cheek Leo took the baby from Richard. Leo and Piper watched as Future Leo took off the winter coat to reveal a baby boy. He looked like his grandfather, Sam. Leo and Piper couldn't explain it but that is who they thought of when they stared into his eyes.

Suddenly Phoebe walked into the room hold a one year old herself. Paige walked towards Phoebe giving her a hug then attempting to bend down to kiss all three children. Leo and Piper watched as all the grown ups sat and talked like it was nothing. Piper was sitting in Leo's lap Richard had his arm around Paige while Phoebe sat on Cole's lap.

"No fair!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah no fair," Prue repeated.

"Wyatt no powers you know the rules," Piper said getting up to go outside.

"But," Wyatt mumbled.

"No powers Wyatt," Leo told him.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Because your outside and it's unfair to them they're powers aren't as strong as yours," Piper said.

Leo and Piper watched as Wyatt walked away from the game leaving his two cousins to finish it. But they saw the look in Chris's eye when Piper reminded Wyatt his powers were stronger. Suddenly they felt themselves being transported to another time and place. Looking around they were in the kitchen and what looked to be a ten year old Chris walked in.

"Shut up," Chris told someone.

"Mom is going to freak when she hears about this," Wyatt said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because you aren't allowed to vanquish demons," Wyatt reminded him.

"You do," Chris told him.

"That's different I'm special unlike you. You're just a witch, I'm the twice blessed child,"

Wyatt said walking off.

"More like twice the pain," Chris mumbled.

_"He's so mean," Leo said._

_"Chris is a threat to his power, why didn't we see it?" Piper asked._

_"Maybe we did when it was too late," Leo told her._

_"Look at him, he's so alone," Piper said walking over to him._

They watched as Cole walked into the room, his blue eyes seemed sad but understanding. He took the boy in his arms and whispered something they couldn't understand. But they could see that Chris must loved Cole very much. Cole released him as Piper voice filled the room.

"Chris," Piper said.

"Piper this just proves he can handle himself," Cole defended.

"What are you talking about Cole," Piper asked confused.

"A demon mom, we were outside when he popped up and I blew him up," Chris said.

"What?" Piper said shocked.

"I saw him and I just reacted I'm sorry mom," Chris told his mother.

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?" Piper said start to check his body.

"Mom," Chris said.

"It's too dangerous here for you, I'm sending you to magic school with your cousins," Piper said.

Cole sat down in the chair and Leo and Piper saw a smile grace his face. He had wanted them to send the boys there since he sent Prue and Pat after Phoebe's death. Richard had taken Sam and Alexis to Boston after Paige died two years ago. Piper left the kitchen to start making the arrangements.

"Will you take me Uncle Cole?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, the girls will be glad to see you," Cole said.

"Am I a weak witch?" Chris asked.

"No," Cole told him.

"Am I weaker than Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"No…they just think he is but one day they'll see what all their spoiling has done," Cole told him.

"He's not coming they won't allow it," Chris said.

"Chris I want you to watch listen and learn and one day you'll show the world," Cole promised.

"Uncle Cole do you ever miss having powers?" Chris asked.

"No," Cole said.

"Do you miss living here instead of at the school?" Chris asked.

"No your Aunt Phoebe would have wanted me to teach the next generation," Cole said.

_"Did he just use past tense?" Piper asked._

_"Yeah," Leo said._

_"That means..." Piper said._

_"I know what it means," Leo told her softly._

The white came around them again but Piper wasn't ready to leave them just yet, she wanted to see more. She wanted to see more of Wyatt. See what he was up to maybe it would give her a hint of what happened to her son. She found herself at the manor again looking at a fourteen year old Chris. His green eyes were red and puffy and he was in all black.

Leo looked up and closed his eyes when he did they were at Piper's wake. Piper put her hand over her stomach when she saw Cole walking around. She saw two girls following, much have been his and Phoebe daughters. The eldest came over and sat down taking Chris's hand tightly. Then Wyatt walked in his hair longer and his appearance seemed darker.

"After dad died, then Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige it seemed like nothing could get worse. But then on a day that should have been happy. On my brother's birthday, our mother was attacked and killed. And nothing will ever take that image away from my mind. And as all of you know we are witches and I will find this demon and I will kill it for my mother and for my brother," Wyatt said.

_"Oh my god," Piper said._

_"You died on his birthday," Leo finished._

Chris let go of Prue's hand and ran up stairs to his room, Cole stopped Wyatt and Darryl from following. He walked up the stairs slowly and Leo and Piper followed. Chris was on is floor crying as hard as he could; holding on to the jacket his mother gave him only a week ago.

"Chris," Cole said.

"I should have protected her better," Chris gasped out.

"There was nothing you could do," Cole said.

"You don't know that," Chris barked.

"Yes I do…someone sent a Phoenix after your mother," Cole said.

"Who," Chris said.

"Someone who wants Wyatt in control," Cole said.

"You see it too, how he's changed?" Chris said.

"Chris your brother had nothing to do with this but when he killed this witch it'll be the start of his evil self. You can't stop it now but you will be able to in the future. And you will save your brother one day," Cole said to him.

"He's stronger than me," Chris said.

"That's Gideon talking, that two timing darklighter undercover lied to you and one day you'll see it," Cole promised.

_"Gideon," Leo and Piper said._

"You think I can save him?" Chris asked.

"I'll help you in any way I can," Cole said.

"Chris," Wyatt yelled.

"I'll tell him you need some time," Cole said.

Chris nodded as Cole left him in his room. After a few minutes he managed to pull himself off the floor and look outside. Wiping away the tears he swore he'd save his brother. If his Uncle Cole thought he could do it then maybe he could. Not could he would for his mother and father and for his aunts.

"Mom Dad Aunts I love you," Chris said

_"We love you too," Piper said touching his face._

"Mom," Chris said with a smile.

"It's me," Prue said coming in.

"No I felt her, she touched me," Chris said.

"Probably saying her goodbye," Prue said.

"Do you remember your mom," Chris asked.

"I was four when she died, so I remember bits and pieces," Prue confessed.

"I'm glad I had my mom for all these years," Chris said.

"Poor Pat she doesn't know her at all," Prue said.

"Come on lets go down stairs," Chris said.

The light came around them again and Piper just wanted to hold Chris in her arms. When she got back that was probably what she was going to do. They were no longer in the manor but some place dark. They saw an 18 year old Chris looking over a woman. She was at least four years older then Chris was, Piper recognized her as Bianca Chris's fiancé.

"We should vanquish her," replied Paige's 14 year old daughter Alexis.

"No," Chris said.

"Chris she's a Phoenix, they killed Aunt Piper," Pat argued.

"That doesn't mean we kill her," Chris said.

Before they could speak Cole walked inside the room, he looked horrible. He was had cut and bruises all over the place and it looked as if he hadn't showered in at least three day. When he entered the room Alexis looked up at him and he looked down. Which only meant that her father didn't make it; she ran off quickly not knowing what else to do.

"Same age as I was when I lost my last parent," Chris mumbled.

"I'll go talk to her…Dad talk some sense into him," Pat said.

"I take it you want her to live?" Cole said.

"All because she's a Phoenix doesn't mean she should die," Chris defended.

"Compassion now that's something you don't see anymore your Aunts had a lot of it," Cole sighed.

"So you agree with me," Chris asked.

"Yes if we started killing just because of who they are we are no better then Wyatt and his men," Cole said.

"It's hard to believe Wyatt's done all this in four years," Chris said.

"Well killing the elder and taking there powers had a lot to do with it," Cole said.

"I still can't believe he did that…I can't believe he did any of this," Chris said.

"I'll get the healer," Cole said squeezing his shoulder.

_"How could Wyatt do this?" Leo said._

_"Gideon," Piper said._

_"I can't believe he's evil," Leo said._

_"He could be the one who is after Wyatt," Piper said._

_"It's possible, when we get back we should talk to Chris," Leo said._

Chris looked at the young women on the ground, she was really hurt. She was bleeding from the side and looked to have a cracked rib. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to harm him, she would be in too much pain and too weak. She opened her eyes and Chris just smiled down at her and she groaned.

"Hello," Chris said.

"What do you want witch," Bianca hissed.

"I'm Chris Halliwell and you," Chris said.

"I know who you are and when I am able I'll kill you," Bianca said.

"No you won't," Chris said.

"How do you know that," Bianca asked.

"I can tell you don't like to kill, you have a good soul," Chris said.

"How are you related to Wyatt," Bianca laughed then hissed in pain.

"He's evil I'm good, I can help you," Chris said.

"Go to hell witch," Bianca said.

"Already have…I've been there since your mother killed my mother," Chris said.

"What," Bianca said.

"You're Bianca, I know by the bracelet Wyatt told me about you and how you serve him," Chris said.

"It's a bracelet," Bianca said.

"That leaves you under his commander. I could free you if you promise to not kill me," Chris said.

"I can't," Bianca confessed.

"Fair enough," Chris laughed.

_"She was once his enemy," Piper said._

_"You don't choose who you love," Leo reminded her._

_"I know that it's just he had so much pain," Piper said._

They were once again being transported to another time and space. But Piper couldn't stop the feelings that were growing inside her. Why didn't she pick it or maybe she had but she ignored it. There was a point when she knew she knew Chris that he was part of her but ignored it. And Wyatt knew it too, and that was why he didn't like him. He was afraid that he would take his place.

There was a fight they saw Chris they knew now with Bianca. Wyatt walked in and they knew this was when he went back to the future. Suddenly Wyatt threw him across the room, and Piper knew he was going to kill him. But Bianca used her powers on him, Chris went to the board lifting it up and got the spell to say it getting his powers back. Then brother was against brother for a bit but not long.

Chris ran to Bianca and Piper couldn't help but remember the scene before this one, when they met. Chris knelt down to her and watched as her would be daughter-in-law died. She did all this because she loved Chris, taking his powers and bring him back. She did that so Wyatt wouldn't come and kill him and maybe kill them as well. Everything Chris did was to protect them, just like his Aunt Prue. He was so much like his Aunt Prue, she saw that now and she loved him even more for it.

_"Piper," Leo whispered._

_"So much pain," Piper said._

_"I know but we can't tell your sisters what we saw," Leo said thinking of Cole._

_"Okay, I don't think Phoebe would understand yet," Piper said remembering her conversation from earlier._

Leo and Piper saw him get up after he cried and held her body for a moment. Saying the spell the portal between the future and the past was reopened and he walked through. Suddenly the white light was around them and they were back in the attic, their attic.

"God Leo," Piper said sitting on her bed.

"We're going to have a baby," Leo said smiling.

"We're divorced," Piper told him.

"We don't have to be…that's why I came I want to come home," Leo said.

"But how you're still an Elder," Piper said.

"Actually during this time travel thing I was thinking of that," Leo said with a smile.

"And," Piper said.

"Well we reveal Gideon for what he is and I take his place as head master of magic school," Leo said.

"How does that help us," Piper asked.

"I can be head master and still live here and I was also thinking Paige could teach," Leo said.

"Teach what," Piper asked.

"Advance Magic—Sigmund was recently killed and I know by whom now," Leo said with a frown.

"So we can be together again," Piper said almost holding her breath.

"Only if you want me back," Leo said.

"Oh god yes," Piper said jumping into his arms.

"Piper…oh I'm sorry," Chris said.

Leo and Piper released each other and looked at Chris. He was wearing a pair of tan pants with a dark color shirt and flannel. Piper walked towards him and looked at him really looked at him. He had her brown hair but he had Leo's bright green eyes. But stood liked Prue, he acted like Prue which explained why he was still alive after all he'd been through.

Chris looked at her weird when she walked towards him. She was looking at him so strangely Phoebe told him she and Paige hadn't told them yet. So he knew they couldn't know yet but she was looking at him like she was trying to place his. Her hand went up to his cheek. He saw the tears in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug, he saw Leo smile.

"You know," Chris choked out.

"Yes," Leo said as Piper refused to let him go.

"How Phoebe said they hadn't told you," Chris said.

"Phoebe and Paige know," Piper said releasing him.

"Okay Phoebe figured it out after her whole vision quest thing. And Paige wanted to know why I was suddenly so interested in getting you two back together," Chris explained.

"I did a spell to see your life," Piper said.

"And we think we figured out who turns Wyatt," Leo said.

"Who," Chris asked not even taking in the whole spell part.

"Come on," Piper said taking his hand.

Walking down stairs Paige and Phoebe were disagreeing while Richard stood in the back ground. Paige was trying to tell her how he couldn't do it and she said it was the only way. Richard looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get any kind of word in.

"Everyone Leo and I are back together," Piper yelled.

"What?" Phoebe shrieked.

"And we're having a baby…but it seems you know that," Leo smiled.

"When did you guys reconcile," Paige asked.

"It's a long story but why don't you explain what all the yelling is about?" Piper said.

"Your son and our sister want to torture my boyfriend," Paige hissed.

"It's not torture," Chris said.

"It's the only way to redeem himself for his families bad deed," Phoebe told them.

"Oh boy…is it even that bad," Leo said.

"Yes we check him," Chris said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Piper said.

"There is a process in which you can redeem yourself for family, it's can painful but it does give you a clean slate so to speak," Leo said.

"They inflect pain on him they could kill him," Paige said.

"He won't even remember it," Phoebe said.

"I think this is up to Richard not you guys," Piper said.

"Thank you," Richard said finally able to join the group.

Richard looked at Paige seeing how badly she didn't want him to do this. Seeing how much she loved him with or without his powers. But he loved having his power, despite the fact that he couldn't use them it was part of him. But he didn't know how much pain he could go through he really didn't. And he knew that it wouldn't be all physical either it would be mental.

"I want to do it," Richard said.

"We've already bound your powers," Paige reminded them

"Doesn't matter," Leo told him

"Richard," Paige begged.

"I have to do this," Richard said.

"Fine," Paige said smiling weakly.

"Now on to other business," Piper said.

"Other business," Phoebe said.

"My brother," Chris said.

"How is that even possible," Paige said.

"We were right," Phoebe said.

"Yes," Chris said with a sad smile.

"Richard and I told Chris that it could be someone we know someone we think we even trust," Phoebe explained.

"How do we bring them out," Leo asked.

"By setting a trap," Richard said.

"Like a demon after the unborn child of a witch and whitelighter," Chris said.

"Exactly you take Piper there and Wyatt stays here, he'll think he has him," Phoebe said.

"He'll want to move Wyatt somewhere else," Leo said.

"Maybe," Chris said.

"No he said if Wyatt was ever in danger he had the perfect place for him," Leo said.

"The perfect way to kill him," Richard said.

"He doesn't want to kill him," Paige said.

"I think he does but he was never able to. Imagine being one and having someone try to kill you for days maybe weeks it changed Wyatt started him on the path of evil," Richard explained.

"I have an idea," Chris said walking away.

"Man he is like Prue," Piper said.

"Good it's not only me who thinks that," Phoebe laughed walking after him.

"I wish I knew her," Paige said sadly following them.

Chris was standing in front of Wyatt who was in his crib. Wyatt was wide awake he smiled when he saw Chris. Chris smiled as well picking up his big brother and looking at his family. Wyatt started to giggle when he saw Leo and Piper and Chris knew he knew that their parents were back together.

"What are you doing," Leo asked.

"A little game Wyatt used to play with me when we got older," Chris explained.

"A game do we have time for this," Paige asked.

"I think we do," Phoebe said.

"Wyatt, look at me okay. Now Gideon is going to take you and we need you to go okay. But once he puts you down I want you to think my name as loud as you can," Chris said.

"Chris we can't let him be taken," Paige said.

"I don't think we have a choice," Piper said almost in tears at the thought.

"Let's practice okay," Chris said and Wyatt nodded. "Dad, take him somewhere far away, really far away,"

Leo took Wyatt from Chris's hand and gave him a smile as they orbed out. Chris stood there waiting to hear Wyatt voice in his head. Chris walked around the room waiting to hear Wyatt's little voice in his head but nothing happened. He looked up at Piper who knew something was wrong. But then a smile grew across his face as Chris orbed out and back again with Wyatt. As Chris orbed in Richard snuck out of the room to the hallway where Leo was waiting for him.

"The Whitelighters version of hide and seek," Phoebe joked.

"Kind of, Wyatt would orb somewhere really far like Japan or Paris and he'd say my name in his mind really loud and I'd have to follow it and orb to him. Sometime he'd even go underworld," Chris explained.

"And that's what you are teaching Wyatt, so when they take him," Paige observed.

"I can take us to him," Chris finished.

"Yep definitely takes after Prue," Phoebe said smiling.

"Where's Richard," Paige asked looking around the room.

"Leo took him," Chris said.

"Now," Paige said.

"He'll be okay trust me Aunt Paige," Chris said.

"Once Gideon orbs out with Wyatt, Paige you come and get Piper, and Chris will take you to him," Leo said.

"Leo you're coming right?" Paige asked.

"Not if you want him alive," Leo said.

Piper watched as Wyatt put his head on Chris's chest closing his eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she started to remember things about his life things she was going to make sure ever happened. Leo orbed back in telling Piper to pack a bag for a few days at the school.

"Wait I'm not even two weeks pregnant," Piper reminded them.

"Tell him I had a premonition of you and Leo then I saw you giving birth," Phoebe said.

"But Mom don't tell him who I really am, he needs to think I don't know him," Chris told her.

"Okay but after this you me and your dad are having a serious talk," Piper said.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," Chris said.

"You're not in trouble we just need to talk to you honey," Piper said kissing his forehead.

Chris closed his eyes as her lips went to his forehead and he hugged her. And to his delight she hugged him back, Leo just watched. Giving him a nod Leo orbed Piper to the magic school while they prepared Wyatt. Chris only hoped that Wyatt did what they wanted to. And that Gideon didn't go somewhere that he could not detect his thought.

Paige looked outside she hoped Richard would be okay she knew he had to do this. The binding spell was great but magic was apart of whom he is and if this settled the score for his future children then it was okay. But Phoebe told her it could be days before it was done she only hoped she could wait that long.

"Leo sent me to get Wyatt," Gideon said smiling.

"Of course," Chris said.

"Don't worry buddy we'll see you soon," Phoebe said kissing his forehead.

"Just remember what we told you," Chris said.

"Love you," Paige said.

The moment Gideon orbed out Paige orbed to magic school as Chris closed his eyes. Phoebe took his hand so that all Paige had to do was take hers. Suddenly he could hear Wyatt voice and see where he was, then he heard Piper's voice and they orbed out.

"Get away form my son," Piper said freezing them.

"Oh my god," Chris said.

"What," Paige asked.

"They're all elders…they all wanted me sent back when I told them I was here to save Wyatt," Chris explained.

"Explains why," Phoebe snapped.

"What now," Piper asked.

"Easy…dad," Chris said.

Suddenly they were circled by elders who were shocked at the sight they were hoping that Leo was wrong. One of them a woman named Lana knew Gideon, they had trained together been made Elders at the same time. She had even helped him make the school and fight with him so Leo and Piper could marry. They watched Wyatt orb himself into Leo's arm and could see that this child would do a lot of good.

"Get Wyatt out of here," one of them said.

"This is elder business now," Leo explained going to hand Wyatt to Piper.

"Leo, take your wife and child home you can't be involved," Lana said.

"Why not, he's an elder?" Chris asked.

"Chris it's personal for me and for you so let's go home," Leo said.

The elders watched Leo hold Wyatt as he took Piper's hand and orbed out. Paige orbed out as Chris took Phoebe's hand and orbed her out. The six elders looked at Gideon and the other five elders who had all become missing. Each put a stone down to make a force field around them then Lana unfroze them.

"Hello old friend," Lana Greeted.

Next Part: Paige and Phoebe really move out of the manor for good.


	2. New Beginnings

**Author Notes:** Thanks to everyone who has given me feedback, you all have been wonderful. This chapter will answer a few questions and bring up some more. I have two things planned for Cole and Phoebe in this chapter. But Cole doesn't actually make an appearance just yet.

**Thanks Miranda for Beta Reading!**

**Pairing:** Leo/Piper; Cole/Phoebe; Richard/Paige

**Summary:** Phoebe finds out some news that changes her life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **6- but its AU after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father

**Category:** Drama

**Spoilers:** Season 1-6

The Unseen Future: New Beginnings 

Chris could hardly believe it, he had done it; he had saved Wyatt from being turned evil. He would be good and the world would never know the pain he caused. His parents, aunts and uncles would live and enjoy life. Looking at Leo and Piper now made his heart filled with happiness.

Leo was putting Wyatt down in his crib as Piper watched, then she hugged him as he came to her. Piper didn't want to let him go; to afraid they would take him away. Their separation was the worse decision they had made and they knew it. But it would never happen again, because from this day on she would never give him up again. Chris came from the attic smiling as he saw his parents.

"Where are Paige and Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Paige went home to wait for Richard and Phoebe went to bed," Chris explained.

"Good then we can talk," Leo said.

"About?" Chris asked.

"Let's go down stairs I'll make us something to eat," Piper told them.

They walked down the stairs with his parents they had so many questions for him. So many things they felt they needed to apologies for. Chris took a seat as Leo and Piper went into the kitchen to make them all a little something to eat. Chris sat down wondering what they wanted to talk to him about. Sometime later Leo and Piper came back in with a tray of cookies and milk.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Chris asked taking some cookies.

"I'll get it," Leo said with a smile.

"Chris I don't know if you heard us but we did a spell that showed us parts of your life," Piper explained.

"What did you see?" Chris asked as Leo came back with in with his milk.

"Your birth for one," Leo laughed.

"And some other moments that should have not happened," Piper told him sadly.

"It wasn't your fault, Gideon and his followers had you all brains washed to think I was powerless," Chris explained.

"But we should have known," Leo argued.

"How…why didn't I put it together when you said Gideon I should have known before now?" Chris admitted.

"You couldn't have known Gideon was the one," Piper insisted.

"And you didn't know that he was lying then but that's done a new future is here," Chris told them eating.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Piper told him with a smile.

Chris looked up at her with a smile as he took another cookie and ate it. While they did this Phoebe was awake in her room looking around. With Piper pregnant, baby Christopher would need a room which meant it was time for her to leave. Shutting off the light she made her decision she was going house hunting tomorrow. They had proved they could do it, they had to do this.

Cole watched her sleep with a smile on his face, he could hardly believe it, but she got more beautiful each day. It was times like this he wished he could touch her or talk to her for just one moment. Phoebe smiled and mumbled his name in her sleep. If he was able to he would have cried but instead he whispered "I love you" into her ear before leaving to go back to work.

"What do you mean I can't go back?" Chris asked.

"Well you are from an alternate version of the future," Lana said.

"So I'm stuck here," Chris said.

"Yes," Lana said orbing out.

Leo just looked down knowing all of this already, Chris was stuck here because his world no longer existed. On his desk was papers and everything else Chris needed to start making a life for himself. Chris walked over to him with a blank expression on his face he didn't know how he felt about this. He picked up the folder of paper and documents.

"Well at least I get to keep my name," Chris said.

"You can have a life, go to college did you even think about college?" Leo asked.

"No…what would I be dad?" Chris asked.

"What did you want to be when you were a kid?" Leo asked.

"I wanted to be a chef like mom," Chris laughed.

"So go to school for it, get a job, or open up your own restaurant," Leo said.

"I also wanted to be a teacher, a photo journalist, and once I wanted to be a therapist," Chris laughed.

"So take some general classes," Leo told him laughing as well.

"You think I could really do it?" Chris asked.

"Yes I do," Leo replied seriously.

Chris looked at the paper and back up to his father making his decision he was going to register to take classes right away. It had him as Piper Phoebe and Paige's cousin and he was 22 year old. He graduated high school almost four years ago and if he hurried he might be able to make it for spring classes.

This was all coming so fast. A little over two or so days ago he was trying to figure out how to save his big brother from turning evil. Now he was trying to figure out what he wanted to be. He was going to be college student, and maybe, just maybe have a semi-normal life. But there was one thing he needed Leo and Piper to promise him he just needed to find out a way to talk to them about it.

_ Weeks Later_

Phoebe knew it was time she had done it all and was very proud of her self. She knew that she could not live at the manor for the rest of her life. She needed to move on like Paige did with Richard and she knew Chris did to. He couldn't spend the rest of his life in this time living at P3. So she had the prefect idea, the perfect house, and soon to be the prefect roommate.

"Chris how would you like to have your own room?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked looking at his forms.

"I mean I just bought the house next door and it has a room with your name on it," Phoebe explained.

"You're serious," Chris exclaimed.

"Yes the old owner Dan, never actually sold the house he's been renting it out and it was for rent again, but when I called him and told him I was interested he sold it to me," Phoebe told him excitedly.

"Why would he do that?" Chris asked.

"Well he hasn't been able to keep people in there for long periods of time and when he heard I was looking to move out because Leo and Piper were going to have another baby he sold it," Phoebe explained to him.

"Wait one second, Dan as in Dan Gordon my mom's ex-boyfriend?" Chris asked already knowing the answer.

"The same one so how about it?" Phoebe said.

"Sure they might think it's strange that I live in a club," Chris laughed showing her his registration forms.

"You're registering for college," Phoebe smiled.

"Yep," Chris said shyly.

"You had these for over a month haven't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep," Chris told her.

Phoebe just smiled at him, life was starting to actually work out. Paige had reversed Richard's binding a few weeks ago and so far he was able to use his magic again. It seemed that Chris would be a college student soon, which meant he would need to find a normal job. Phoebe had been asked to have her own talk show once again, while still keeping her column. But she didn't know if she wanted it. As much as she liked it she didn't know if that was what she wanted in her life.

Paige walked out her home with Richard and a smile on her face. Slowly it was starting to feel like home but she didn't like being so far from her sisters. Richard saw this and he wished there was something he could do for it but didn't know what yet. They were too busy getting ready for Piper's big dinner tonight.

"Mom," Chris mumbled.

"Yes sweetie?" Piper answered cutting up vegetables.

"About Magic school, um I think you should send Wyatt and baby Chris," Chris stated.

"No I want you guys to have a nice normal life with normal friends and normal jobs," Piper explained.

"But we won't, until I went there I felt like an outcast. We are not normal we are charmed," Chris explained to her.

"How would I explain it?" Piper asked.

"Tell them we go to a private prep school," Chris answered.

"What's going on?" Leo asked coming in.

"Chris thinks Wyatt and little Chris should go to magic school," Piper explained looking up at him.

"I have to agree, we already know our children will be powerful," Leo said.

"Plus dad is the headmaster and Aunt Paige is a teacher, what is more prefect?" Chris asked.

"He's got a point, we could take them to school and bring them back home," Leo agreed.

"We really don't have a choice do we?" Piper asked sadly.

"I just know how I felt going to a normal school when I wasn't normal," Chris said.

"Then I guess we should enroll Wyatt," Piper sighed.

Chris smiled at Leo who was also smiling. Leo orbed his way back to the school to get the needed paper work for enrolling Wyatt in the preschool. Chris left when Piper asked not to be bothered so she could make sure this dinner was perfect. It wouldn't be as hard as Piper thought because the school had a way to be known in the general public but as a prep school like Chris told her.

"Hey," Chris greeted as Richard and Paige showed up.

"So what's on the menu?" Paige asked putting up their coats.

"You name it, mom has cooked it," Chris warned them with a smile.

"Is that a good idea with her morning sickness?" Richard asked.

"She's hasn't experienced that yet," Paige laughed.

"She won't," Chris told them.

"You're here," Phoebe shrieked coming down the stairs.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you guys showed up?" Piper asked walking in.

"You told me not to bother you," Chris reminded her.

"When has that stopped you--or do you always listen?" Piper asked him.

"Where is that husband of yours?" Paige asked.

"I'm here," Leo said orbing in.

"I invited another guest," Paige said as they heard the knock.

"Who?" Piper asked as she opened it.

"Am I late?" Sam said walking through the door.

"Oh no," Piper said freezing the room.

Richard looked at Paige a little confused at why Piper froze the room. It took Piper a second to remember that Richard was a witch so he wouldn't freeze. Leo was frozen so she unfrozen him, he looked at her then at Sam who was frozen. Piper had her panic face on which meant something was wrong.

"Mom why did you freeze him?" Chris asked.

"He can't be here," Piper snapped.

"This is a family dinner," Paige argued.

"But my dad is coming," Piper exclaimed.

"What's the problem?" Richard said as Sam unfroze.

"Richard this is my dad Sam, dad this is my boyfriend Richard," Paige introduced.

"I thought all your parents were dead?" Richard asked confused.

"They are, he's a whitelighter," Paige stated.

"There never is a dull moment in this house," Richard declared as Victor walked in.

"Dad," Piper greeted.

Sam took a step back looking at Paige who just lipped sorry as Victor walked more into the house. Chris waited until by Leo until Piper could explain who he was. Victor had a smile on his face until he saw Sam. It wasn't that he was still mad at Sam and Patty for their affair, he wasn't. He got over that a while ago, he abandoned his wife and children. Sam had been there to help her and they fell in love. But that had given them Paige, and she helped bring the family back together.

"Sam," Victor greeted.

"Victor," Sam greeted.

"So you two do know each other?" Paige asked uncomfortably.

"Paige, its okay I came to terms with it along time ago the past is the past," Victor explained.

"Still," Sam began.

"We both made mistakes in our lives and we are lucky enough to get a second chance lets not ruin it with what if and what could have happen," Victor told him.

"Dad, he's right let's think about the future," Paige agreed.

"Speaking of the future there are some things we need to discuss," Piper said.

All of them walked into the living room. Phoebe and Piper just smiled at each other glad that their family dinner wasn't ruined and glad their dad could accept Sam in their lives. Victor noticed Chris right away as well as well as Richard he figured they were two new boyfriends of the girls.

"First of all, Leo and I are back together," Piper smiled. "But I think the best news is that we're going to have another baby."

"I thought you might be…what are you six months along," Victor asked smiling.

"Four," Piper corrected.

"His name is Christopher, but we just call him Chris," Leo told him.

"How do you know it's a boy, isn't it too soon for that," Victor asked confused.

"Because he came from the future to save Wyatt from turning evil," Piper explained calmly.

"Excuse me?" Victor muttered unbelieving.

"Dad met your grandson, Christopher Perry Halliwell," Phoebe said pushing Chris towards him.

"Hi Grandpa," Chris laughed.

Piper wondered what universe she was in, because the dinner went off without one problem. Her father and Sam actually had a decent conversation. Mainly due to the fact they both wanted their children out of the world of magic, but failed at it. They put their past behind them and looked on to a future. But what was strange was when Chris told them that Sam had taken the place as the second grandfather, like Victor did with Paige's children.

"When is the doctor's appointment?" Leo asked.

"Our four month check up is on Thursday," Piper smiled.

"You like being pregnant don't you?" Leo asked.

"Yes especially the whole invincible thing," Piper laughed.

"I like that," Leo admitted kissing her.

"So where do we stand on marriage counseling?" Piper asked.

"If you want to start it again I'll do it, but Piper I don't think we need it," Leo told her.

"You don't?" Piper questioned.

"No, do you?" Leo asked concerned.

"No," Piper smiled.

"Then it's settled," Leo said. "Now come to bed."

Phoebe looked around the house with a smile, she was glad it was almost exactly like the manor. Chris was already in his bedroom sleeping. They had got him a bed as soon as he said he would take the room. Chris had decided on photo journalism as a major once again proving how much like Prue he was. Piper had hired him to work at the club so he could make some money. Life for the Halliwell sisters seemed to finally be in place. Paige was happy with Richard, Piper was back with Leo and having a baby, and she was finally just happy.

Of course nothing for the Halliwell family was that simple, the world liked to give them twist and turns. That was what made their family so special, well besides the whole have magic powers things. Chris knew something was he could sense the moment he saw Phoebe in their unfinished kitchen.

"Dad and I are going to finish up the house today and move the rest of the stuff in," Chris told her.

"Good," Phoebe answered as she walked in the living room

"Darryl and Richard said they'd be by later to help," Chris yelled at her.

"Okay I'll be back tonight," Phoebe yelled back.

Chris knew something was wrong with Phoebe but he couldn't tell what. Leo came over as soon as breakfast was done and they finished up what needed to be repaired and started to move the stuff in. When Richard and Darryl showed up Chris began the unpacking and putting the stuff out. He knew how Phoebe had the place decorated in the past and hoped she liked it now.

Phoebe was in a panic, because this could not be happening. There was no logical explanation for this, but here it was it was happening. Walking into her house she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around with a smile. The men had put all the furniture up and Chris was finishing up of unpacking all her stuff and putting it out.

"Chris this looks great," Phoebe said looking around.

"Change anything you don't like," Chris told her with a smile.

"Don't worry I will," Phoebe laughed.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked worried. "You've been acting weird the last couple of days."

"I'm pregnant but I haven't been with anyone since Jason," Phoebe told him.

"Oh god," Chris groaned.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You have…um Uncle Cole it wasn't a dream well not really anyway," Chris explained.

"Excuse me!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"He thought it was a dream and so did you but it wasn't," Chris told her.

"How am I going to explain this?" Phoebe asked

"Oh that'll be the least of your worries," Chris laughed.

"Chris!" Phoebe shouted.

"If this happens like it did in the future the other part will happen tomorrow," Chris told her.

"I can't tell them, not yet…is it a girl," Phoebe asked.

"Yes, her name is—will be Prue," Chris smiled. "This whole future and past thing gets confusing sometimes."

Phoebe laughed softly, so Prudence Melinda Halliwell was born, for a moment there Phoebe thought she might not be. She looked at Chris at his smile and she knew they must have been close. Maybe even as close as she was with her sisters now, god knows she didn't used to be that close to them.

"You were close," Phoebe asked with a soft smile.

"Yes being only four months apart we did everything together," Chris laughed remembering.

"What happened to her?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt wanted her power so she went into hiding underground," Chris explained.

"That's how you knew it so well," Phoebe concluded.

"Yep three years of trying to find her where she was hiding at the time," Chris admitted.

"Why did he want her powers?" Phoebe asked.

"She was powerful, when you and Cole conceived her he was still the invincible demon," Chris explained.

"The child of the source," Phoebe muttered.

"Yes but she used her powers for good, Uncle Cole made sure of it, but Wyatt wanted her powers," Chris explained.

"Why?" Phoebe asked confused. "What was so special about her powers?"

"She could command all demons and warlocks and could control the whole underworld," Chris told her.

"I still don't understand," Phoebe admitted.

"All witches followed Wyatt but demons and warlocks didn't, so they would fight him but with Prue power," Chris began.

"He could control them all," Phoebe finished.

"How about I make you something to eat why you relax?" Chris decided.

"Enough future talk for one night," Phoebe laughed.

"Prue was special and Uncle Cole was always there to help her," Chris told her.

"Wait Uncle Cole," Phoebe questioned.

"That you'll have to figure out," Chris smirked.

Phoebe went to work waiting for whatever was supposes to happen to her today happen. Her morning sickness was starting to kill her she couldn't be around food at all. She knew it wasn't going to be that long before couldn't keep it from anyone else. But she still had no idea what she was going to tell people.

"Ms. Halliwell," a man said.

"Yes," Phoebe said not looking up.

"I'm David Hornsby I'm a lawyer," he said getting her attention. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Piper looked at Wyatt's old Nursery and smile as she started to put the stuff together for Chris. She smiled as she felt the fluttering of Chris inside her. Sometimes it still felt weird that she knew what he was going to look like in 22 years from his birth. Walking down stairs she heard the door open and someone storm in by the storming it was Phoebe.

"Leo Paige Chris!" Phoebe yelled.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"We have a problem," Phoebe said as they all orbed in.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm gong to have Cole's baby," Phoebe blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Paige said.

"How do I find him Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"Put an ad out for him here, in New York City, and Boston, I can't remember which one he was in," Chris explained.

"Cole is dead," Leo said.

"No he's not, the elders made him mortal for all the good he did in limbo but he's in a coma. It'll look like an accident, so Phoebe can tell people he came to town they slept together and he left when he returned home where ever that is he got in the accident," Chris explained with a shrug.

"Is that what I used in the future," Phoebe asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Chris told her softly.

"You need to relax and stay calm stress isn't good for you or our niece," Piper told her.

"Or nephew," Paige added.

"Niece," Chris told her as she was leaving the room.

Piper looked at Leo and they finally realized how Cole had come back on their lives. Piper couldn't help but like him, after all he did for Chris in the other future. He had helped him and saved him making him who is today. Cole helped shape him into the man that would sacrifice everything to save his big brother and family. For that alone Piper would help him, besides he was human now he needed their help. Leo looked at her agreeing silent together they would help protect Cole like he helped protect Chris.

They walked into the living room Paige walked back into the room with a glass of water. All Phoebe was thinking about was the fact she had a High School reunion in a month. And now she had to think about the fact she was pregnant with Cole's baby and what that stupid lawyer told her. Sometimes she really hated the law system and how so many criminal almost get away with stuff.

"There something else isn't there?" Paige asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes there is," Phoebe sighed. "Cole and I are still married."

Next Part: The Return of Cole Turner


	3. A Soulmate Returned

**Author Notes:** This is a short chapter. Sorry it took me so long my computer crashed and I lost everything until I got all my data extracted. This chapter is kind of fluffy I know but don't worry some drama will present itself in the following chapters.

**I need to pick better beta readers, lol. After I get them their lives gets to busy and they can't do it anymore. Now I went through and proof read it but grammar is not my strongest subject.**

**Pairing:** Leo/Piper; Cole/Phoebe; Richard/Paige

**Summary:** Cole is back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **6- but its AU after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father

**Category:** Drama

**Spoilers:** Season 1-6

The Unseen Future: A Soulmate Returns 

_Two Weeks_

Phoebe could hardly believe it, after two weeks of looking she found him. She could barely hold herself together as the woman on the other line explained where he was. All she could think about was the fact Cole was alive he was human and he needed her help.

"I found him, he's in New York City," Phoebe explained.

"How'd it happen," Paige asked.

"He was coming home from the air port and a drunk driver hit him," Phoebe mumbled.

"What are you going to do," Piper asked.

"Chris and I leave tonight for New York…then I'm bringing my husband home," Phoebe announced.

"Phoebe," Paige sighed.

"I'm bringing my husband home Paige, he's the only man I've ever loved and will love," Phoebe confessed. "I loved Jason but I was never in love with Jason. Cole is my soulmate and he belongs home with his family."

"Chris can live here," Piper chirped. "We have a spare room."

"And what happens when Chris is born," Paige asked.

"He won't need it for awhile," Piper argued. "Wyatt was almost a year old before he got his own room."

"No he still lives with me, Cole will understand," Phoebe told them. "That's why Chris is coming with me."

Piper just nodded she had hoped to get Chris to move in with them. She knew he was only next door, but she like the idea of him living with her. He told it was the best way to make sure he could live his own life. She hated this, he wasn't even born yet and he was always already striking out on his own. Paige worried about Cole, but from what she saw in the future she knew they had nothing to worry about. What scared her was the fact she didn't know if she still lived pasted his fourteenth birthday or not.

Chris watched Phoebe as she packed her bags for her trip to New York. Elise understood what was going on and why she was leaving, and she didn't care as long as Phoebe met her deadline. Walking out they left for the airport, everything about this trip had to be normal. Except for the fact that they were as far from normal as you could get. Phoebe was a witch, he was a witch/whitelighter from 22 years in the future and they were off to pick up her should be dead ex-source of all evil husband. So why did they have to start acting normal now.

"Chris you okay," Phoebe asked looking at him as they walked in.

"I don't like to fly," Chris admitted with fear.

"You're kidding right," Phoebe laughed. "You orb all over the world but you don't like to fly."

"Orb being the keyword," Chris mumbled wondering if it was too late to just orb there.

"Why don't you like to fly," Phoebe said

"When I was 3, mom and I went on a trip and we had to go in a plane. Well to make a long story short the plane crashed," Chris explained. "As the plane went down I got so scared I orbed me and mom back home."

"How did you explain that," Phoebe asked curious.

"Dad had to fix the records because there were no survivors," Chris told her. "If I hadn't of orbed us out when I did we would have died."

"Chris," Phoebe softly said taking his hand.

"At least I didn't get in any trouble," Chris laughed nervous "Mom hated when we orbed, wants us to be normal."

"I promise this plane will not crash," Phoebe vowed.

The plane ride was a success, they got off but Chris didn't know if he could do this again. He might just orb back home, because he didn't know if he could take it. Phoebe would understand if she hadn't been staying in a hotel recommended by Elise, she would have had him orb them back. That is what kept him from doing this Elise was being so great about this all. He knew she was probably watching Phoebe making sure everything went according to the plan.

Phoebe smoothed down her outfit as she walked into the hospital. She didn't know what she was expecting really, she just could hardly believe that she had found him. The nurse directed them to where he was Chris held her hand as they walked towards his room. Phoebe's breath caught at the slight of him, laying there in a coma.

"Excuse me," a man said. "But you can't be here, only family."

"I'm his wife, Phoebe," Phoebe said. "If you're Doctor Stevens we spoke on the phone."

"Oh Mrs. Turner I'm sorry," Doctor Stevens apologized looking at Chris.

"This is my cousin, Chris he came with me for support," Phoebe explained.

"And its Mrs. Halliwell," Chris said. "The women in our family keep their name."

"Is my husband going to be okay," Phoebe asked. "Can I see him?"

"You can but I'm afraid your cousin here must stay out here," Doctor Stevens explained.

"Its okay, go on," Chris smiled.

Phoebe walked inside the room; she could feel the tears beginning to burn her eyes. Walking up to him she was almost afraid to touch him. Afraid that she would break him even more than he was already broken. If this was the elders way of bring him back into her life, they needed to rethink their ways. Taking his hand she did not expect what happened—she had a premonition.

_An older Phoebe was wearing a formal gown, Cole was coming behind her. Two girls came behind them—their daughters Prue and Pat. They had on matching gowns; another girl walked in with Paige—must be Alexis. Then another guy around their age with Richard—must have been Samuel, Wyatt walked in with Leo and Piper laughing. They were all at the manor, celebrating something. Victor Darryl and Sheila walked in shutting the door and laughing. Sam, Penny and Patty appeared before them with smile. The doors opened again, this time with Chris walking in carrying a woman. Not just anyone but the one who tried to kill him—Bianca. And she was wearing a wedding dress she could feel their happiness and love._

"So how was school," Piper asked.

"Gideon may have been evil, but he didn't want the students to be," Leo told her.

"He really wasn't evil," Paige told them. "He just lost his way and thought killing your children was it."

"Yes not evil at all," Piper joked.

Paige got up from the table with a slight smile on her face. Richard was at a meeting and wouldn't be hope until later that night. It seemed like their lives were actually coming together. Piper and Leo were back together, expecting their second child. Phoebe was reuniting with Cole, pregnant with their first child and still married. She was in a great relationship with a great man who understood her more than she ever thought possible.

Walking toward the window she felt like things were coming together finally. As much as she loved being a witch she always felt something was missing. That there was a piece of the puzzle that just didn't fit yet but slowly that feeling was going away. It looked like for the first time they might actually get a real chance of happiness and maybe never a slightly normal life.

"I'll be back later," Paige yelled as she orbed out.

Paige found herself in her bedroom looking around. She had added a little of herself to the place once Richard came back from his karma cleaning. He hadn't been using magic anymore then he used to but it was nice to know that if he did she didn't have anything to worry about. She walked out to the living room smiling as she saw a picture of them sitting on the mantel. Pictures now hung up all the room thanks to her. Framed pictures of her with her sister, a few with Leo, one with Wyatt and her most precious picture her last family portrait with her parents. Pictures of Richard's family hung around as well. As well as one of her mother, Patty and grandmother, Penny that stayed next to the wedding picture of her parents.

Her stuff seemed to fit here, the prefect mixture of her and Richard. But she knew they wouldn't live here forever. Richard talked of someday getting a home closer to her sisters. But for right now she needed this place, she needed to find a life beyond the power of three.

"Richard," Benjamin yelled. "Paige."

"Hello Benjamin," Paige smiled. "Richard is at a meeting but he should be home in the next hour."

"Home," Benjamin repeated. "So it's serious, you and my big brother."

"Yes," Paige laughed lightly. "We live together."

"That's great," Benjamin replied with a big smile. "The family hasn't heard from him in a while."

"I'm probably to blame," Paige admitted. "When he's not at work I tend to take up his time."

"Well then that's okay," Benjamin laughed.

"You were afraid he was into magic we're you," Paige asked. "Don't worry about it, he can use magic now."

"We know about the Karma cleaning," Benjamin told her. "But it still scared me."

"He doesn't use magic, he did it so his children could use magic," Paige explained.

"We never said thank you," Benjamin sighed. "For saving us…all of us."

Paige didn't say anything she couldn't say anything, she was doing what was right. That was what she and her sister did, they protected the innocent. He only stayed for a few more minutes until writing a note he stuck on his desk. Benjamin took one more look at the house while Paige went to the kitchen. For the first time in year it felt good, the place was oozing with good energy. His family's luck had changed too; they would be forever in the charmed one debt.

"Paige," Richard yelled walking. "You home."

"I love it when you say that," Paige told him before kissing him deeply.

"And I love it when you do that," Richard laughed.

"Your brother came by and left a note on your desk," Paige informed him. "And dinner will be done in ten minutes."

"Dinner," Richard laughed.

"Today is my Grandma Matthews's birthday and every year on this day we always had the same meal," Paige explained.

"What are we having," Richard asked with a soft smile.

"Meatloaf mash potatoes salad and corn," Paige replied. "And for desert we are having a chocolate cake."

"You guys ate this every year," Richard asked amazed.

"Yes my family was big on the homemade meals," Paige admitted. "Mom always had dinner ready at the same time everyday. Seven o'clock, that's when my dad would walk in, she was such a great cook."

"You miss them," Richard observed.

"I was such a screw up, but that never stopped them from loving or believing that I could be something special," Paige told him. "After they died I dedicated myself to becoming that person, to becoming something they would be proud of."

"I think you have," Richard told her as he wiped away her tears. "I know you have."

She welcomed the hug that Richard pulled her into, closing her eyes and just relaxing before she had to finish the dinner. It still hurt to think about her parents and their death. It was like the whole that was in her heart would never be filled or even healed. Even after she went to the past to come to terms with it and understand why her parents died. But sometimes it helped that she felt that pain, it reminded her of them. But there were times it just wouldn't go away where it felt like her punishment. All she could do is believe that she is someone they would be proud of, still be the daughter they loved.

Going back into the kitchen she started to put the final touches on dinner. Phoebe would be back sometime tomorrow with Cole. She still didn't know exactly how she felt about that one, but she knew Phoebe loved him. She loved Jason Phoebe really wanted them to work out. But Jason wasn't the man she was supposes to be with, they had to accept that. It has always been Cole, even if they wanted it not to be. But Cole was human—and innocent, and they would just need to make sure he stayed that way.

_Two Days Later_

"I've done it," Paige said orbing in.

"Done what," Piper asked. "Or do I want to know."

"Cole no offense to him seems to attract demons," Paige told her. "It's like he can't help it they just need to take over him and make him evil. So I sort of made a charm so no evil could do that."

"Like a protection spell," Piper sighed.

"It's a little stronger than that," Paige explained getting out a wedding band. "I took his ring and blessed it making it impossible for any evil entities spirits ghost to take over him again, but I need you and Phoebe to bless it too."

"Mom did something like that for our father," Piper told her taking Cole's wedding ring.

"Yes but it wasn't this power," Paige explained.

"Well like you said my dad wasn't a demon magnet," Piper said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bless the ring them I'll take it to Phoebe to bless it," Paige replied. "Where is Wyatt?"

"It's past ten o'clock he's in bed," Piper reminded her.

"This can't wait," Paige told her. "After the blessing the ring must set for a day then must be given in a holy ceremony."

"You mean they have to get married again," Piper said.

"Yes I've already contacted Grams and she's agreed to do it," Paige told her.

"I think you need to find a hobby," Piper laughed walking off to the attic.

Phoebe could not sleep; Cole woke up after the premonition with a smile on his face. He could hardly believe she was there, he thought it was all a dream. But it wasn't, she motioned for Chris to walk in so they could met. Cole would be able to leave tomorrow at nine, and their plane left at noon so they would be home sometime tomorrow night.

Chris was asleep in the room next to hers, she told him to get some rest knowing he would not sleep any on the plane. It still amazed her that he had such a fear of planes. But after finding out about his last plane ride she understood. So she sat up typing away on this week's column. She was also temped to call a couple of her old friends up but knew it was a bad idea. She had this feeling that more and likely they hadn't changed that much.

"You up," Paige greeted orbing in.

"Is something wrong," Phoebe asked worried. "Is it Wyatt or Piper?"

"No everyone is fine," Paige laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way and please don't say anything until I am finished."

"This is about Cole isn't," Phoebe groaned looking away.

"He attract demon energy and I have this feeling it's not his fault so I came up with a plan," Paige told her. "Piper and I blessed this ring; it's a protection ring. This way no evil can ever take over him again, but you need to bless the ring as well."

"My dad had one of these," Phoebe replied taking the ring from her.

"I know," Paige told her. "That kind where I got the idea from, I was looking at their wedding pictures."

Paige could hardly believe it; she had found a way to keep Cole human and innocent. She placed the ring in a special case to allow the blessing to take over the ring. Cole and Phoebe would be getting remarried in a few days. They would return home tomorrow night. The next day they would need to get Cole settled in but that left the rest of the week up for grabs.

Paige had had put herself in charge of making all the arrangement. She wanted this wedding to be perfect, unlike their first one. This was also her way of trying to show Cole and Phoebe that she wanted him in the family. She decided that it was going to be a small wedding, Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Richard, Darryl, Sheila, Victor, Sam, Chris, and Grams. Piper agreed that this would their real wedding.

"Hey," Cole greeted as Phoebe walked in. "Where is Chris?"

"Waiting outside," Phoebe explained. "Are you okay with Chris living with us?"

"I'm fine with it Phoebe," Cole laughed. "All I care about is the fact we are together."

"You really don't remember being the source of all evil do you," Phoebe asked.

"Not really, I can remember everything up to that point," Cole admitted. "But after that it's all a blur. Chris said it was a gift from the elders, this way I can live without guilt."

"Well Paige is preparing our wedding as we speak," Phoebe explained.

"Do you think that ring will really protect me," Cole asked?

"Yea I do," Phoebe smiled. "Now let's go home and be warned Chris has a fear of flying. So he's going to be very nervous until we land."

"A whitelighter afraid to fly," Cole stated with humor.

"Chris loves orbing and believe he's not afraid of heights," Phoebe explained. "He just really hates airplanes."

"Did he have a bad experience or something," Cole asked.

"Very bad," Phoebe confirmed. "When he three years old he and Piper were on an airplane and if not for his orbing power they would have died. He hasn't been on a plane since."

Chris sat in the hallway wondering if Phoebe would change her mind about allowing him to orb home. He knew she wouldn't but he could ask what the harm in asking. Cole and Phoebe walked out of the room holding hands. This was a sight he hadn't seen in along time. He and Prue used to look at the picture of these two for hours. Cole was the only person who ever believed he was more then Wyatt's little brother. If not for him he wouldn't be here, and Wyatt would be on his way to being evil.

"No," Phoebe said sternly.

"I didn't even say anything," Chris complained.

"But you were," Phoebe smiled. "Now I'm going to get Cole's release papers."

"I hate having a psychic empathic aunt," Chris mumbled as Phoebe walk away.

"Try being her husband," Cole whispered.

"I heard that," Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe walked up to the counter told them what she wanted. The nurse told it would be just one moment, Phoebe nodded with understanding. She took a side glance at Cole and Chris who were talking like old friends. Maybe this would work maybe they could make this work this time. They'd go home get remarried and started their lives for real this time. She felt something inside her grow warm; she smiled brightly because she knew it was their daughter Prue.

They gain the papers and they walked out of the hospital together happy. The cab ride wasn't that bad but phoebe had to stop Chris twice form just orbing home. He kept going on about odds, and how they should be alone for this. Taking his seat he never closed his eyes and the shade never went up. Cole felt bad for Chris, every time he got in a plane all he thought about was death. As they got off Chris had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he would still take orbing over it any day.

A whitelighter named Dana who was a friend of Leo's was there to help them. Piper had loaned them her vehicle, Phoebe was just happy that they knew how to drive. Chris knew Dana and agreed to seat up front on the way home. The ride was long and silent, which suited Dana just fine. She wasn't one for conversation, actually she lived by the motto actions speak louder then words. Suddenly they pulled up to Phoebe's house, Dana nodded at Chris and orbed away.

To say Cole was nervous about coming home would be an understatement. He could remember having a partly good relationship with Piper and a good one with Paige. But it seemed he had ruined what he had with Paige; he could only hope he could win back her trust. Getting out of the car Chris grabbed all the bags and headed towards the house. Cole just stopped, he was home he was finally home.

Looking next door he smiled, the window shades were open. From here he could make out the play pin he knew how much they wanted to have a child. That they were blessed with two sons meant the world to them. If he and Phoebe were blessed with two children, he would be the happiest man alive. He already wanted to thank them for giving him a second chance.

"SURPRISE," Everyone yelled as they walked in!

Cole stopped in his track as he looked around the room. Paige was standing with some man he did not know, but he was smiling so he must be a friend. Leo was holding a toddler with blond curly hair while Piper stood next to him. Another older guy stood next to Phoebe's father, and Daryl stood next to his wife Shelia. But what shocked him was that Penny and Phoebe's mother Patty were there as well. He looked to the side to see there was a table of food and what looked like a few presents on the table.

"What is this," Phoebe asked.

"Cole welcome home dash your engagement party," Patty explained.

"Engagement party," Phoebe question confused. "But we're already married."

"But this will be your real wedding," Piper explained. "Last time you married Cole Turner the Source of All Evil this time you are marrying Cole Tuner the very human man you love."

"Cole welcome home," Leo greeted. "This would be your nephew Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Wyatt this is your Uncle Cole."

"Hello there Wyatt," Cole said shaking his tiny hand.

"Welcome to the family Cole," Patty said hugging him. "It's good to have you back."

"Grams," Cole winked.

"Welcome back," Penny said with a small smile of amusement.

"I think I speak for everyone when we say we're glad you are back in one piece," Victor announced. "And that we all want to start a new beginning Cole, leave the past in the past. I know that Sam and I have been doing that and so far it's work for us. So don't think about what you did Cole, only think about what you are going to do."

"Thank you all," Cole sighed. "But I know I still have some time before I gain all your trust, but I'm up to the challenge."

"This is Paige's biological father Sam and her boyfriend Richard," Chris explained.

Darryl came up to him and they talked for a little bit, Cole was surprised Shelia was there. Then they explained that she knew about their world now. She was okay with it and understood now why her husband went to such great lengths for the sisters. In Cole's mind Darryl was one of the great mortals he had ever encountered. After all he had seen and been through he still put innocence lives ahead of his own.

He even talked to Richard for a few minutes and began to like him. He seemed like a decent guy who truly understood what Paige was about. Then it hit him that Paige was the only person who had not hugged him or even talked to him. He saw her quietly walked into the kitchen to get something and excuse him self to follow her. He needed to know how she felt about his homecoming, because he did not want to come between them again.

"Paige," Cole said coming into the kitchen.

"That speech you made earlier was more for me wasn't it," Paige asked.

"Chris said I treated you badly," Cole explained. "And I know that it's going to be awhile before you trust me again."

"That wasn't you it was the Source," Paige told him softly.

"But I still feel like I need to make amends. Not only to you but to all the innocence that I could have hurt," Cole sighed annoyed with himself. "And that you all have forgiven me and let me back in is such a gift. One that I don't think I deserve."

"We're family Cole," Paige stated sternly. "We're going to fight, there will be times when we don't agree but in the end we'll be by your side."

"Coming from you that means a lot," Cole confessed.

"And I have to earn your trust too," Paige told him. "I was never your biggest supporter. So how about we start from scratch, clean slate."

"I'd like that," Cole laughed.

"Then come on lets go enjoy your party," Paige laughed back. "Because I know my dad and Victor are going to eat all your cake. They've been eyeing it since Leo orbed it in."

Cole followed Paige into the living room and just watched for a moment. He looked at Chris, he saw Prue when he looked at him. Phoebe agreed with him, he was so selfless when it came to his family. He gave up it all just to save his brother. Piper and Leo were talking to Shelia about siblings and what they could expect. Darryl and Leo were talking about baseball and a night out sometime this week. Wyatt was sitting on Chris's lap as Phoebe played some kind of hand game with him making him giggled. Patty and Grams were talking to Richard and Paige about the wedding. Cole laughed lightly; he was finally home with his family.

Next Chapter: Cole and Phoebe's Wedding with a surprise guest—and it's not Prue or Jason!


End file.
